


Stained

by animehead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, M/M, PWP without Porn, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets a nice view of Erwin’s garage while hanging upside down in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained

You don’t realize exactly how filthy a garage floor is until you’re hanging naked and upside down in one. 

At least, that’s the conclusion that Levi comes to. 

There’s a spot on the ground—probably an oil leak—that has morphed into a shape that reminds him of a shrunken head. That spot nags at him, taunts him as he hangs there, wanting desperately to remove it. It’s not as easy to clean oil as other substances. It requires a different artillery, but it’s definitely doable. 

Neither the heat in his cheeks, nor the pressure in his ears bothers him as much as that fucking stain. He hates seeing it, can almost smell the synthetic smell of that putrid, murky, liquid. If he closes his eyes, he can imagine it dripping, thick, fat drops as thick as syrup as it splashes to the garage floor. He pictures it seeping into the concrete, impregnating the cement, cursing it, ruining its previous unmarred surface. 

“Are you comfortable, Levi?” A voice asks from directly behind him. 

“Fuck off.”

There’s a chuckle after that, and Levi continues to glare at that horrible oil stain even as the owner of that voice begins to walk around him. His footsteps are loud and heavy, like a clumsy newborn elephant, which makes sense since he has all the grace of one. 

“Ah, so you’ve noticed it then?” Levi opens his mouth to reply, but gasps instead when fingers glide along his cock, tugs firmly at the cock ring nestled firmly at the base. “I thought you’d appreciate it. I’m glad I was right.”

“Eat shit.”

Erwin smiles, sticks his middle and index fingers into his own mouth, and then sucks on them. He keeps his eyes on Levi as he does so, let’s him see the saliva as it runs from his lips and drips off his chin. When he pulls them out, they glisten with his spit. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Erwin says, and he reaches down, forcefully squeezes Levi’s cheeks together with one hand and shoves his slick fingers inside of his mouth. He holds them there, forces them against Levi’s tongue even when he struggles to pull his head away, body twisting and turning, causing the chain on the manacles that are secured around his wrists to clink and clang.

It isn’t until Levi bites down, teeth digging painfully into Erwin’s skin, that Erwin withdrawals his fingers. He doesn’t glare down at Levi like Levi expects him to. He simply examines his fingers, turns his wrist to view them at a different angle before shaking his head. 

“Well, that was rude,” Erwin says, but he’s smiling that demented faraway smile of his that makes Levi’s heart race and his cock twitch. 

Erwin’s hand moves so quickly that Levi doesn’t even see it when he reaches down and grips a handful of his dark hair. When Erwin clutches even tighter, Levi hisses at the sting in his scalp. His lips are parted, a silent scream dances at the edge of his tongue. He’s close to making a sound now, almost gives in, but Erwin doesn’t let him. Those same parted lips are stretched wide, mouth stuffed with Erwin’s cock. The corners of his mouth pull and burn, and Levi loves every bit of it. 

Levi’s entire body shakes when Erwin thrusts forward, and he gags, fingers clenching at the metal wrapped around his wrists. He can’t see the oil stain anymore, can’t see  _anything_ because his eyes are blurry from tears that have forced their way out. 

And just like that Erwin is gone. 

Levi shakes his head, knocks the tears away so that they roll down his forehead and into his damp hair. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Erwin?” He growls when he watches Erwin grab an old chair and drag it into the middle or the garage, a few inches behind the oil stain. 

Erwin doesn’t say a word. He just sits down, cock out, hard and perfect and Levi wants nothing more than to wrap his lips around it again. 

But Erwin is a beautiful, intelligent, and cruel man. And he sits there instead, fingers wrapped around his stiff cock, and he strokes it, watching Levi as he does so. 

Levi is furious, eyes locked on that hand and that cock, not wanting to watch, but unable to turn away. He envies every swipe of that finger along the slit, craves every bead of precum that dribbles from the head and smears against heated skin. 

It’s pure agony watching Erwin. His moans drive Levi crazy with need, and he struggles in vain to free himself from his suspended prison. 

“You’re wasting time, Levi,” Erwin says, his words more gasped than spoken. “It’s not too late…”

Levi curses and shakes his head. He doesn’t want to, refuses to, even if both his body and his mind scream for him to just let go. He can feel the words on his tongue, dangling, wanting to jump off and tumble out of his mouth at any moment. 

“Levi…”

The way Erwin says his name makes him panic, and he forms his lips to say the words, but one upside look at the man across from him and Levi knows he’s too late. “No, Erwin. Don’t…”

Erwin doesn’t cry out when he cums, but he does grunt and gasp, and his hips raise from the chair with violent, almost animalistic thrusts. Levi can do nothing but watch as the oil stain is joined by Erwin’s cum, thick and milky white as it splatters to the ground like liquid pearls, decorating that ugly, unsightly oil stain with something organic and beautiful.

And Levi absolutely hates him for that. 


End file.
